Reunion
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Julian reunites with an old friend.


Title: Reunion

Summary: Julian reunites with an old friend.

Notes: I got this idea when I thought about Birthright Part I. I love how they did a crossover. Julian is way better than putting Jadzia in that episode. It's too bad Julian and Miles didn't ran into each other while on the Enterprise. Maybe they could had become friends sooner or will be like: "hey, I've seen you before...!" Sorry for my bad grammar. I hope you still like it. If you want to be my beta, please let me know!

Timeline: It takes place after "First Contact." Star Trek Nemesis never happened. It also takes place a few years after "What You Leave Behind."

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

* * *

Julian Bashir smiled as he looks around the promenade of Deep Space Nine. He had been living with his lover, Elim Garak for a few years down in Cardassia to rebuild his home. Garak had arrived earlier and was waiting for him at the replimat to eat lunch that day.

They were taking a small break from Cardassia and both of them thought it would be nice to see Deep Space Nine again just for a few days. "Julian! Over here!" A voice called out as Julian turns to see Colonel Kira with a smile on her face.

"I am glad to see you, Nerys," Julian said giving her a hug. "How's Ezri? Quark?" He asked.

"Well, it's been four years since you left and a lot has changed," Kira said as the two walked down the promenade.

"How so? Whose in charge of the infirmary now?" Julian asked as he stares at his old infirmary and the memories that were coming back to him.

"Dr. Lukas is in charge since you left. And I see Garak waving his hand at us," Kira said gesturing.

Julian looked and smiled as he stopped walking. He turns to look at Kira, "I'm here for three days, Nerys. I'll catch up with you tomorrow," he said.

"But Julian…!" Kira began but Julian was already walking away. She sighed, "Your friend from the Enterprise is here," She mutters as she left.

* * *

"Anything new since you got here?" Julian asked as he drops his duffle bag down on the floor and sat down.

"Mmm, a lot has changed since we've left. There's a new Chief of Security and she's got a mean hook," Garak said.

Julian laughed, "She can't be that bad," he said.

Garak huffed, "Barely a few minutes on board and I gotten hounded by her," he said.

"Nobody trusts you but me, Elim," Julian said as he got up after realizing he forgotten to order his food.

Once back in his seat, Garak began talking again. "Mourn finally left the station," he said making Julian's face a surprise one. "Hmm, Ezri left as well. The only people remaining here are: Jake, Quark, Nog, Rom and Kira," he said before taking a bite.

Before Julian could answer, there was a voice from behind. "Dr. Bashir!"

Both man looked and Julian's face lit up with a smile, "Data!" He exclaimed happily.

Data went towards his friend in a quick pace and the two hugged firmly. "It is good to see you again," he said.

"Likewise. Please have a seat with us," Julian said as he got another chair from an empty table to give to Data.

"Thank you," Data replies as he sat.

"How's Geordi?" Julian asked.

"His back in our quarters here at DS9. He got worn out with our activities last night," Data explained as Julian choked on his drink and Garak shook his head.

"Data, that sounded like…" Julian began but he was loss for words.

"Yes, Geordi and I are lovers," Data said.

"How? I mean, your an android. Last time I checked, you don't have emotions," Julian said.

"It was right after the encounter with the borg where Geordi decided to pursue me. He heard what happened about me being captured. And I do have emotions due to the emotion chip," Data said.

"Amazing," Julian said still in awe as he stares at Data.

"How about you, doctor? I was surprised not seeing you here on DS9 when I arrived," Data said.

"Oh, I left four years ago with my lover, Elim Garak," Julian said gesturing to Garak. "He and I are rebuilding Cardassia and the progress is coming slowly," he explained.

Data looked back and forth between Garak and Julian. "There was a time when this relationship would be frowned upon," he said.

Julian nodded, "It was a little while. We convinced Captain Sisko otherwise," he said.

Data was about to say something but his combadge beeped. "Baby, it's been a few minutes since you left. Shouldn't you untie me now?" Geordi's voice asked making Julian blushed bright red.

"Perhaps I should ask Data for some techniques," Garak said amused as Julian gave him a glare.

Data tapped on his badge. "Geordi, I'm with some friends right now. Do you remember Dr. Bashir?" He asked.

There was silence in the other end and then a swore. "Cats out off the bag," he mutters.

"Geordi, I would like for us to get together for lunch or something before we leave," Julian said.

"That would be great. We are leaving in three days. And Data, I need your help cause Spot is laying on my forehead," Geordi said.

"I will be right there. Data out," Data said as he tapped his combadge to turn off the communication. "Let's get together tomorrow then," Data said and the two nodded before Data left.

* * *

Data enters the room as he stares at Geordi who was laying on the bed, naked while chained to the bed. He saw Spot sleeping on his forehead.

"Spot is sleeping peacefully," Data said startling Geordi.

Geordi had his eyes closed as he looks at Data. "Baby, please. It's getting uncomfortable," he said.

Data was about to respond until his combadge beeped. "Mr. Data, if you find Geordi please bring him to Ops. We tried contacting him but he isn't answering. We got some bad news," Colonel Kira said.

"Understood," Data replies as he turned off his badge. He saw Geordi sighed as Data went to him and sat beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I just hope we could get the bad news over and done with so you could tie me up again," Geordi said.

Data chuckles, "Will just see," he said as he leans over Geordi to kiss him.

* * *

End or TBC?

I was thinking of continuing this after the bad news. Should I? Hmm... so, how was it?


End file.
